USUK My Blood
by E.P. Wat.s
Summary: HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY MORTISBANE.
1. Chapter 1

**bleh bad title is bad .**

**this is based off a role play i did on omegle. before i took some out for a second chapter, this was 6 pages long on microsoft word :D**

**after a while of spell check i kinda zoned and my computer's spell check is uuum...*cough cough* stupid *cough cough* so if theres any weird mistakes...that could be why. **

**disclaimer: i do not own hetalia. ...i wish i did, but i dont.**

* * *

Alfred was in Arthur's house. He was messing around in his magic room, and was looking at multiple spells. He had a bunch of books around him, and was sitting in the middle of them. He had never actually tried magic before, and wanted to try out a spell.

Arthur was locked out of his house. ...again. He really needed to find a way to stop losing his keys. He spotted America's car in the drive way. 'Well maybe that git can let me in.' he thought. He began banging on the door, hoping Alfred would answer.

Alfred looked up from the book when he heard banging. He got up; book in hand and slowly opened the door. "Yeses?"

With a sigh of relief Arthur pushed past Alfred. "I've never been so relieved to find you in my house." he said jokingly, taking off his coat and hanging it on a hook by the door. He frowned as he noticed one of his books in the American's hands. "Alfred...is that one of my books?" he asked, although he already knew it was.

"Uh, Maybe...'' He said, clutching the book in his hand. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch them, but he was curious about them.

His eyes narrowed. "How many times have I told you to stay out of there?"

'' A lot...'' He told him, and backed up opening the book. He grinned, and flipped to a certain page.

"Well then why did you go in there, you bloody git?" he said angrily. Sometimes Alfred really got on his nerves. He didn't want him in his magic room for a reason.

'' Well, I wanted to try out some magic...'' He said, and read the page he was on.

"Don't fool around with magic! It's too dangerous for you." he said sternly, reaching for the book.

Alfred pulled away quickly, and began to do a spell on Arthur. He was turning him into a Vampire, since he always reminded Alfred of one.

Arthur's eyes widened as he realized what Alfred was doing. "Alfred stop! You don't know what you're doing! Give me that book right now!"

Alfred grinned, and pointed at him, now he was doing a spell for once. He wondered how it would turn out.  
Arthur froze. Alfred had just cast a spell on him. And not just any spell, a spell that could have very dangerous consequences if done wrong. He felt light headed all of a sudden. He took a step towards Alfred, raising a hand to literally slap some sense into him, but he ended up collapsing, falling against the American.

Alfred dropped the book, and held him. Making sure he wouldn't fall. He got worried and thought he did something wrong. '' D-Dude?''

Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. He raised a hand up and placed his index and middle finger on the side of Alfred's throat, feeling his pulse. He felt his teeth sharpen and he felt as if he blacked out. When he came too, he was sucking on Alfred's neck, his fangs impaling it. His eyes widened in horror, and he quickly pulled away, crashing into an end table, knocking over a lamp and breaking it. "a-Alfred I-!"

Alfred's eyes had widened, and he froze at what just happened. He tried to keep standing, but he felt dizzy, and his vision blur. He collapsed to the ground, trying to keep his eyes open. Looks like this was a very bad idea.  
Arthur rushed to Alfred's side. "Alfred? Alfred?" he felt a tear trickle down his cheek but he ignored it. "Dammit! What have I done?"

Alfred's eyes finally closed, and his face began to pale. His neck was killing him with pain, and his breaths became shallow.

Arthur was on his feet in seconds, rushing to his medicine cabinet, hoping to find SOMETHING that would help. When that didn't work, he ran to his magic room and grabbed a handful of potions and books. He grabbed the discarded book from behind Alfred and read through the page. Within seconds he had found a spell that would help. Without a second thought he cast it, hating himself for having hurt the American.

Alfred's breath finally goes back to normal; his neck was still killing him when he opened his eyes slightly. He stared up at Arthur, then his eyes snapped open, and he quickly backed away from him.

"Oh thank goodness..." Arthur sighed, wiping away another stray tear. One he would later refuse to believe existed. He frowned as he watched Alfred back away from him. He looked at Alfred sadly. He didn't want to say "I told you so." or "this is your fault." because even though both were true, it wasn't an appropriate time. instead, he just stood, and dropped a bottle of pain relievers in front of Alfred as he walked past, locking himself in his room.

Alfred watched him closely, and ignored the pain pills, even though it would have helped him. He managed to stand up, using the wall as support, and walked over to Arthur's door. He knocked on it softly.

Arthur lay on his bed, the lights off and the curtains shut. The light was killing his head. He heard a knock on the door. He wrapped the blanket around him like a cloak, pulling it down over his eyes to block out more of the light. He then reluctantly walked over to the door. "What Alfred?" he asked sadly, not unlocking or opening the door, too afraid of what might happen if he did.

'' S-Sorry... This is my entire fault...'' He told him quietly, and put his hand to his side. If only he hadn't done something stupid like this. '' I shouldn't have turned you into a Vampire...''

Arthur sighed and unlocked the door. He opened it and pulled Alfred in, shutting the door quickly. The hall was too bright for his head to handle. "No. I should apologize. ...I...I could've killed you..." he looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. He felt horrible, both emotionally and physically.

Alfred shook his head. '' None of this is your fault... I was being stupid again...'' He said, and tried to look around, the room being very dark to him.

Arthur couldn't help but agree partially with that statement. "Yes. You were being stupid." he sighed. "I don't want you messing around with my spell books for a reason. One you learned just now. Magic is too dangerous. But...I'm also to blame...I should have tried to control myself better..."

Alfred walked over to him, and hugged him. '' I-It's okay really...'' He said nervously. He was afraid of Arthur severally right now, but ignored that feeling. '' T-The spell just took over your mind...''

Arthur stiffened at the touch. Not only had he not been expecting it, but he hadn't been expecting to feel it so strongly. 'Oh that's right...' he thought. 'My senses are strengthened now...' he frowned as he felt how fast Alfred's heart was beating. It was obvious the American was afraid of him. He hated it. He pulled away, and turned his back to Alfred. "...you're afraid of me. You think I'm a monster."

'' Wha, N-No I'm not!'' Alfred told him, even though he knew it was true. '' I would never think of you as a monster, I just see you as Iggy!'' He said, nervously taking a step to him.

Arthur knew that Alfred was lying. It was obvious. "Stop lying to me. You're terrified of me. I AM a monster..." he pulled the make shift hood down over his eyes more, not only blocking out light, but hiding the tears he felt threatening to escape.

Alfred slowly put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at the darkness in front of him. '' You're not a monster Iggy... I would never think of you like that.'' He told him. '' Even if you're a vampire, I will still be by your side...''

Arthur looked down, not sure what to say next. He knew that no matter how much he argued with Alfred, the American would never admit to how he really felt about Arthur currently. The Britt pulled away from Alfred's gentle touch and walks over to his bed, laying down on it again. He didn't trust himself to be too close to Alfred. Not after what had happened...

Alfred stood there for a moment, and then hesitantly walked over a sat down at the edge of the bed. He knew that Arthur could tell how he could feel, but he would never admit it. He blinked his eyes, trying to get use to the darkness.

"...perhaps you should leave..." he said after a period of silence."...tomorrow...or two days from now...or whenever we've calmed down...come back and we'll talk..."

'' D-Do you think that's the best idea?'' He asked, looking over to where the voice had come.

Arthur remained silent for a moment. Then nodded. "Yes. I do...we both need some time before we'll be able to cope with...this...whenever you're ready just come over."

Alfred nodded his head, and stood up to walk to the door.

* * *

**fav, follow, review! the second chapter is waiting to be finished, it just needs a little more and to be spell checked and i'll have it up.**

**bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**...the title reminds me of one of those ICarly things... .**

**alrighty, chapter numero 2~ again, zoned out in spell check...but hey,its not even 10am yet and i woke up at 8:34. EIGHT THIRTY-FOUR! AM! ...way to freakin early...**

**disclaimer: i still dont own hetalia. if i did, i'd have enough money to buy more than one pack of gum at walmart.**

* * *

He carefully made his way outside, and closed the door behind him. He shuddered slightly feeling his neck, and walked over to the couch.

Arthur sighed sadly. He only realized how much he didn't want to be alone when Alfred had left. He wanted to get up and call him back, but he knew he shouldn't.

Alfred sat at the couch, holding his neck still. He ignored the pain his best, and stared at the empty air in front of him. He would go talk to Arthur in an hour, even though he was scared of him.

He visibly winced when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had a feeling it was Francis, calling to brag about his newest one-night-stand. He really didn't care. He slid his hand in his pocket and pulled his phone out, chucking it at the wall.

Alfred heard something hit the wall, and wondered what it was. He continued to sit there, waiting for the hour to be up. Finally it was up, and he went back to his room.

Arthur heard the door open. He frowned as he realized it was probably Alfred. As much as he wanted someone to be near him, he didn't know if he would be able to be around Alfred without feeling guilty about what he had done.

Alfred closed the door behind him, and stood at one spot. '' Uh, A-Arthur? Are you awake?'' He asked nervously, and took one step near him.

"Yes. You're...you're ready to talk me assume?" he asked, sitting up.

He nodded his head. '' Y-Yeah...'' He said, and took another step near him.

"Alright. ...I guess we should start by accepting that we're both at fault for something, yes?"

'' Well... It's mostly my fault since I turned you into a vampire...'' He said, and finally reached the bed.

"Yes, and because I lost control I hurt you. Therefore we're both to blame. Next...how are we going to keep this a secret from everyone else?"

'' Uh, C-Cant I change you back some how?'' He asked nervously sitting next to him.

Arthur remained silent for a moment, just thinking. He had read through every spell book in his disposal and had memorized all of their contents. He tried to remember a spell that would undo it, but couldn't think of any. "I...I don't know. It may take time..."

'' Oh... then I guess you'll just have to call in sick for all the meetings...'' He suggested that idea.

"The first few yes, but after a while don't you think they would get suspicious?"

'' Nah, I'll just tell them you got surgery on your stomach, and you're feeling rather weak...'' He said, and looked at the ceiling.

Arthur couldn't help but smile as he thought of the types of excuses Alfred would give. "Alright. We can try that. If it stops working though...we'll have to come up with a new plan then. And...The third thing..." he brought his hand up and gently touched Alfred's throat. "...that. When...when I need to...drink...how will we handle that?"

Alfred shudders at the touch, and closes his eyes. '' J-Just go head and drink... Y-You can't starve...'' He said trying not to be scared.

Arthur pulled his hand away and shook his head. "No. I won't hurt you again."

Alfred relaxed a bit, and slowly opened his eyes. '' Y-You kinda have no other choice... I-Its okay... I'll be fine.'' He said not wanting Arthur to starve.

Arthur bit his lower lip. He didn't want to hurt Alfred. It seemed no matter what he said though, Alfred wouldn't change his mind. "...a...are you sure? If you don't want me to drink from you I wont."

'' I-Its ok-okay...'' He nodded slightly, and looked over at him. He didn't like the thought of this, but he would help Arthur in any way he needed.

"...are you still afraid of me?" Arthur asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Alfred hesitated for a moment. '' No...'' He said sounding clam a bit.

"...are you sure?" Arthur had noticed the hesitation before Alfred's answer. And he didn't like it.

Alfred nodded. "Y-yes. I'm not afraid." He said, trying to sound calm.

Arthur sighed, only partially convinced. "alright...not to sound like the annoying 'I told you so' people, but now that you know what can happen, do you promise to stay out of my magic room?"

'' Yes... I promise...'' He sighed, and crossed his legs. He would make sure he didn't do anything like this again.

Arthur nodded. "good." he frowned when he remembered how many books and potions where out by the door. 'I'll have to have Alfred help me later.'

Alfred sat there in the silence. Thinking "what's gonna happen next."

Arthur's eyes wandered, focusing on puncture wounds on Alfred's neck. "...how bad does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

Alfred remembered about the bite, and felt the pain come back. '' Uh, not that much... it's okay...'' He lied not wanting to worry him.

Arthur could tell it hurt more than he was letting on, but he decided to drop the subject, knowing it would take forever to get the stubborn Alfred to admit it.

Alfred slowly lay back on the bed, and closed his eyes. He had felt tired after all of this.

Arthur watched Alfred, wishing he could do something to help. He knew Alfred was in pain, and he knew he was tired. He was also afraid. Arthur wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort him and tell him there was nothing to be afraid of. 'That's a lie though.' he thought. 'I am a monster. There is something to be afraid of.'

Alfred felt himself slowly began to drift off to sleep. Ever since he had gotten bitten by the other, he had felt extremely tired.

Arthur reached out a hand and gently ran it through Alfred's soft golden hair. He hoped they would be able to find a way to change him back. He hated having to worry about Alfred being afraid of him. He also hated that the taste of Alfred's blood was so amazing and addictive. He had to find away to handle this without drinking from Alfred. He didn't want to have to drink from the American, mainly because who knew what was mixed into his bloodstream, but also because….he had been so weak after he had been drunk from. Arthur didn't like that he, Arthur Kirkland, had caused that.

"I'm sorry Alfred…"He whispered. "I really truly am…"

* * *

**review, fav, follow~**

**now to start a third chapter...adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**its been a while since i uploaded...im too lazy to get the text from my email, copy it, paste it in a word document, and upload it. ...isnt that sad D:**_  
_

**it's short, but like i said: im feeling lazy. and the AC broke and the computer is in the hottest part of the house XP**

**disclaimer: i still dont own hetalia.**

* * *

_Arthur reached out a hand and gently ran it through Alfred's soft golden hair. He hoped they would be able to find a way to change him back. He hated having to worry about Alfred being afraid of him. He also hated that the taste of Alfred's blood was so amazing and addictive. He had to find away to handle this without drinking from Alfred. He didn't want to have to drink from the American, mainly because who knew what was mixed into his bloodstream, but also because….he had been so weak after he had been drunk from. Arthur didn't like that he, Arthur Kirkland, had caused that._

_"I'm sorry Alfred…"He whispered. "I really truly am…"_

Alfred had fallen asleep within seconds, although Arthur couldn't help but notice the irritated look on his face. Arthur's hand stopped when he saw the look. He didn't like it, not at all. He jumped when he heard a voice, only to realize it was just Alfred, mumbling something in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, the look on his face, much to Arthur's appreciation, disappearing. He smiled down at Alfred weakly, running his hand through the American's hair once again.  
"You awake?" He whispered. Alfred nodded slightly and sat up, looking at him.  
"Yep." Arthur nodded, moving his hand away. He didn't want Alfred to be uncomfortable.  
"You alright? You looked upset." Alfred nodded again, a grin spreading out on his face.  
"Of course! Why wouuld the hero be upset?" He said with a laugh, causing the brit to wince. Arthur sighed, shaking his head.  
"Where did I go wrong with you?" He muttered jokingly. Alfred rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever man." He said. He then turned to face Arthur better and poked him hard in the forehead.  
"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for git?"  
"I have a very deep secret that I trust you enough to share." He had lost his grin, his face becoming very serious. Arthur raised an eyebrow.  
"Hm? And what would that be?" Alfred leaned in closer.  
"You must never tell anyone. It's very deep." Arthur frowned, trying to scoot away from him.  
"A-Alfred what's gotten into you? Are you feeling alright?" He asked nervously. He didn't want to tell him, but Alfred was seriously starting to freak him out.  
Alfred's eyes had lost their shine. He crawled closer to the other, trapping him. "You must promise not to tell anyone. ...or else."  
Arthur tensed, becoming very uncomfortable with how close the other man was. He nodded quickly. "Alright, I promise." He said, ignoring the 'or else' at the end of the other's sentence. Alfred leaned in closer to him.  
"I'm. A. Ninja." He grinned stupidly and watched the other man's reaction.  
Arthur's eye visible twitched, and he shoved Alfred back with a bit more force than intended. "You bloody git! You made me think you had something important to say!" Alfred rolled off the bed and landed on the floor, cracking up laughing almost immediatley. Arthur scowled and threw a pillow at him.  
"Shut up!"  
Alfred caught the pillow and stood up. "O-oh that was too funny!" He chuckled and stared at him. Then he held the pillow in the air and grinned down at him. The englishman glared up at him.  
"If you hit me with that bloody pillow, I will turn you into a newt." He said irritably. (But he'll get better. Virtual cookie for anyone who got that referance.) Alfred, being the obnoxious idiot he is, hit Arthur with the pillow, fleeing the room quickly, laughing his signature laugh.  
Arthur winced when the pillow made contact. He jumped to his feet and ran after Alfred, stopping the second he reached the doorway.  
'Damn that's bright...' he thought, pulling the blanket-hood further down his face. He then followed the sound of Alfred's laugh, raising his hand threateningly when he reached him.  
"I'll turn you into a newt. I wasn't joking."

* * *

**review, fav, follow, slap your neighbor with a slice of pizza, whatever. **

**now if you'll excuse me, im gonna go try not to melt in the wicked hot heat of my home. (ITS COLDER OUTSIDE!)**


	4. I really really do not like this

**Alright peoples I hate to do this, I really, really do but I'm going on hiatus for a while. School is becoming a bit too much for me to handle, so I'm just letting you all know that until I get my grades up I probably wont be updating. Maybe a few updates here and there but probably not often. Thanks for being all supportive or whatever about my writing, I'll study hard and try my best to get better grades before the end of 1st quarter. Thank you all, and farewell for now!**

**~ E.P. Wat.s**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! But I don't have a new chapter for you because my email ate it :I**

** As soon as I find it or finish rewriting it I'll get it up! ...heh...that's what he said...**

**But yeah. Thanks so much everyone who reviewed or faved or followed recently!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I found it! here ya go~ i didn't reread it, so i have no idea what the quality is. try to enjoy~ i bet it sucks~ cos I can't write~ and stuff~ (~s are fun...)**

**i dont own hetalia**

* * *

"I will turn you into a newt, wanker. I wasn't joking."

Alfred kept chuckling, and picked up his pace. He quickly ran into the guest room, shut the door, and hid in the closet locking the door. He backed up in the far corner, and kept quiet. Arthur threw open the door and stood there, just listening. He grinned when he heard Alfred's quiet breathing. He walked over to the closet and began picking the lock. Alfreds eyes widened slightly, as he tried to back up more into the corner.

Arthur's lips twisted into a sadistic grin when he heard a click, signalling the unlocking of the door. He threw it open and grabbed Alfred's arm, pulling him out of the closet. "Ha! Its your fault I found you so easily!" He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm down. "You breathe loudly git..." he mumbled.

"Yeah." Alfred let out a nervous laugh before pulling away from Arthur. and backing into the closet. He coward back into his corner, watching the other carefully. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Get out of the closet Alfred. I won't turn you into a newt."

"Nope. I like it here." He replied childishly. Arthur sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Stay in the for all eternity. See if I care." He said, starting to leave. He paused once he reached the doorway. "But if you stay in there you'll have to eat whatever I make for breakfast, lunch, and dinner until you leave." Alfred quickly jumped up and rushed past him. He turned to face the britt, walking backwards down the hall.

"Heh heh. Never mind." Arthur sighed.

"I know my cooking isn't the best...but it can't be that bad can it?" He muttered to no one in particular.

"You almost killed Gilbert with your scones." Alfred mumbled and kept walking. Arthur scowled and followed, grumbled something about Gilbert not knowing what real food was.

Alfred went over to the couch and sat down, humming a song quietly to himself. Arthur walked in and sat next to him, turning off the lights as he did so.

"Hey dude." Alfred mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hm?" Arthur replied, holding the blanket tighter around himself.

"I'm bored." He said quietly, leaning on the other.

"Me too. What do you want to do?" Alfred closed his eyes and shrugged.

"..." Arthur sighed and shook his head. Alfred soon was asleep. Arthur smiled down at him, running his hand through the other's hair. After a moment he stood, being careful not to wake the American. He slid a pillow under Alfred's head and quietly left the room.

Arthur walked into his magic room and began searching through the books. As the minutes went by he grew more and more frustrated, the pile of useless unhelpfull books growing as well.

After a while Alfred woke up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He quickly noticed the missing presence of a certain blonde britt. He stood and walked around the house, finding him a minute or two later. He stood in the doorway and watching Arthur flipping through book after book. He winced as Arthur slammed a book shut loudly and threw it at the wall. He heard the man angrily mutter something, but didn't catch what. He made his way over towards Arthur as the man opened another book so roughly it almost ripped in two. He carefully sat next to him and looked over his shoulder at the pages of the book. Arthur didn't notice and continued to read, his scowl increasing with every word. Alfred blinked and looked over next to him. He picked up an old black book, and decided to read it. Arthur finished the book quickly and threw that one in the pile too.

"Its impossible!" He muttered.

"Whats impossible?'' He asked, alerting the other male to his presence. Arthur jumped at Alfred's voice. He had no idea the american was with him.

"Nothing. And I thought I told you to stay away from here!"

"Oh.. Well.. Im not doing anything..'' Alfred mumbled, looking up from the book.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright then git."

"So what are you doing anyway?" Alfred asked, picking up a new book, not having understood the previous one.

"Trying to get back to normal, clearly." Arthur spat, snatching the book from his hands.

"Oh...right..."

"Well are you going to help me or just sit there being useless?"

"How can I help if you keep taking books from me?" Alfred asked, smirking. Arthur scowled.

"Fine. Here. Take this one, but no reading aloud. You may accidentally cast a spell."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I just got back from hiatus but I need to take a break from...everything. I'm moving in two weeks, my depression got really bad, and I've started having panic attacks again, and I just...can't handle...just about anything right now...I feel horrible for this, but I need to do it...better to go on hiatus than just leave you all without saying bye, right? **

**I'm gonna try to get through this so I can come back to you all soon. Thanks for reading, following, faving, reviewing, whatever you did.**

** ~E. P. Wat.s**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, Happy Holidays!**

**Second!**

**I'm back! Let us rejoice rejoicingly!**

**Sadly, the notebook with all my new chapters written in it is at my om's place. ...in a box. And we won't have internet there until ..i dunno...March I think (love you comcast *sarcasm*) so yeah I probably won't have the new chapters of anything up for a little while. I'll try to have them up before January, but I make no promises. **

**Thank you for your patience~ *bows***

** ~E. P. Wat.s**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel really bad about this, but I've lost inspiration with this story. I had so many notes and things for it and so many ideas and...I just lost interest in it, and got too lazy to search for what i wrote for the next chapter...So I've decided to give it up and either let it die or put it up for adoption. If anyone is interested in taking over, let me know and I'd be more than happy to let you have it. I feel really bad and would like to apologize to the readers and the story. Story I'm sorry I could not do you justice and let you die like this OTL readers I'm sorry I'm so pathetic and lazy lllllOTL But yeah, if anyone is interested in taking over I would love it if you would. Thank you for everything you guys. I'm sorry... : ( ~E.P. Wat.s**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good news~ My request was answered fast! MortisBane shall be taking over for me~ I am very greatful! Thank you very much for reading, and I hope MortisBane can do a better job with this than I did. Good luck to you! ~E.P. Wat.s**


End file.
